


Días De Nieve

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Living Together, M/M, Snow, Sunglasses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: Un día de nieve, en algún momento de 2023, Guillermo y Pedro recuerdan otro día de nieve en algún momento de 2013.





	Días De Nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio, el resto de los personajes y el cánon de Farsantes siguen sin ser míos, pertenecen a la dupla Aguirre&Segade y ayudantes de ocasión, amontonados bajo el paraguas asesino de Pol-ka.  
Lo que sí es mío son los proyectos que tengo para el universo Guilledro, como esta historia, que me ha divertido escribir.  
Espero que la disfruten.

_ **En algún momento de 2023...** _

0700

Guillermo termina de ducharse y sonríe cuando escucha el sonido que le avisa que tiene un nuevo correo de voz. No ocurre todos los días que Pedro le gane para levantarse.

“¡Buenos días, mi amor! Ya dejó de nevar y el sol se va haciendo más fuerte. Tengo que aprovechar antes de que los turistas se despierten y empiecen a estorbar, para llegarme hasta la delegación a revisar esos permisos. Calculo estar de vuelta dentro de una hora. ¡Espero que el desayuno esté listo! Sí, yo también te quiero”.

Es casi un ritual la caminata hasta la panadería, donde las chicas lo esperan con los churros recién hechos, y Guillermo disfruta cada momento. La próxima parada es el puesto del Rafa. Si hay suerte y el avión llega a tiempo con los envíos de Buenos Aires, compra el diario. Y de vuelta a la cabaña para preparar el café y desayunar juntos, planificando las actividades del día.

0824

“Pedro, te aviso que los churros ya se enfriaron.”

0841

“Pedro, amorcito ¿está todo bien?”

0856

Pedro ¿dónde estás?

0911

“Pedro ¿dónde mierda estás?

0926

“Peeedrooo”

0937

“Por si te interesa, te digo que estoy empezando a preocuparme”.

0955

“Yo caminando voy y vuelvo más rápido que vos. Porquería de nieve. Muy linda mientras está cayendo, sí, pero después... Probablemente vos estás encantado ¿no es así? Ah, no, no me digas nada ¿ahí es donde estás? ¿En comunión con las cosas desagradables de la naturaleza? Yo puedo morirme acá ¿me comprendés? Y no hice testamento, así que no creo que ese sea tu plan. Mirá, Pedro, llamame ¿sí?

1008

“No estás manejando, ¿no es así? Digo, tenés las manos libres y es completamente seguro que me llames, Pedro. ¿Vos comprendés que estoy _pre-o-cu-pa-do_, cielito?”

1026

“Volvé cuando quieras, atorrante. Pero te aviso que hoy no hay almuerzo”.

Después de la nevada, el cielo está despejado, aunque la temperatura siga bajo cero. Nubecitas de vapor se forman en el aire cada vez que respira. Conociendo a Pedro, se debe haber puesto a charlar con alguien de la villa, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Agarra la campera y decide salir a buscarlo. La luz del sol brilla a través de las ramas nevadas, y eso justifica que se ponga los lentes que Pedro dejó olvidados.

Nieve, anteojos de sol y luz brillante. No va a admitirlo ante nadie —especialmente no ante Pedro— pero no puede dejar de pensar en el día de hoy como una especie de aniversario.

_ **En algún momento de 2013...** _

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despiertan. Guillermo los ignora todo el tiempo que puede, pero después de un rato se saca el acolchado de la cabeza y mira el reloj. Suelta una palabrota y se hunde de nuevo en la calidez de su cama y sus sueños.

Eso, si el idiota de su socio dejara de aporrear la maldita puerta.

Guillermo tira el acolchado a un lado, sale de la cama, abre de un tirón. —¿Qué?

—Vestite. Vamos a caminar. ¡Es mágico allá afuera!

—Chau, Pedro.

Trata de cerrar la puerta, pero el cabroncito mete el pie.

—Vinimos a descansar, hincha pelotas.

—Vinimos a disfrutar, amargo.

Guillermo entrecierra los ojos. —Yo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutando de una cama calentita.

—¿Vos viste afuera? ¡Es nieve! ¡Hay un montón de nieve! ¿Alguna vez caminaste en la nieve?

—No, Pedro. Y tengo ninguna intención de empezar ahora.

—Anoche me hiciste ver ese partido de mierda, aburrido... ¡durante horas!

—¡Ni siquiera lo vimos todo, me hiciste perder el final!

—Mirás el resultado en el celular y sin tantos nervios.

—Hace mucho frío, Pedro.

—El clima es perfecto. Dale, te doy cinco minutos para que te vistas, o te saco así como estás, Graziani.

—Pelotudo.

Pero Guillermo sabe que no es una amenaza. También sabe que le va a llevar más de cinco minutos, y siempre existe la posibilidad de convencer a Pedro de quedarse en el calorcito. —Está bien, Pedro. Esperame.

Cuando Pedro se da vuelta para irse, Guillermo tiene una panorámica perfecta. Hay un sonido muy parecido a un gemido, y tarda unos segundos darse cuenta de que es _él_. Pedro, vestido con calzas y camiseta térmicas negras, chaleco de softshell y campera de alta montaña azul eléctrico, irradia energía.

—Vos debes haber sido la clase de chico que corría a la ventana y pegaba la nariz contra el vidrio a la primera señal de un copo de nieve, ¿no es así?

—Cinco minutos y contando, Graziani —le dice y se aleja por el pasillo. Guillermo suelta otra palabrota por lo bajo, mientras busca las zapatillas. Antes de que terminen los cinco minutos están afuera de la cabaña, en el Sonic.

—Tomá —Pedro le da un termo.

—¿Qué es?

Pedro se limita a sonreír y pone en marcha el auto.

Guillermo desenrosca la tapa y el aroma del café recién hecho lo envuelve. Se sirve una buena parte y lo saborea¸ agradeciendo por dentro el gesto de Pedro. Rellena la taza antes de hablar.

—Esto no tiene azúcar.

—Ah ¿no tiene? —Pedro parece sorprendido.

—Mmm. De todos modos, ¿adónde vamos?

—Al Parque Llao Llao.

—Vos estás loco.

—Nah —Pedro lo mira de reojo—. Te va a encantar.

Guillermo pone los ojos en blanco, pero el café lo hace entrar en calor y no puede resistir el entusiasmo de su socio.

Pedro encuentra un lugar para estacionar cerca de la entrada del parque. Hay algunas huellas en la nieve en el camino hacia el ingreso, pero no ven a nadie más. La nieve es crujiente bajo sus pies, y no demasiado profunda. La escarcha en los árboles brilla con el sol de la mañana y todo el lugar da la impresión de un mundo encerrado en hielo y luz.

—Dejate de joder, tanto brillo me va a dejar ciego —se queja Guillermo.

Pedro mete la mano en la mochila, saca un par de lentes de sol y se los ofrece.

—Esas cosas para lo único que sirven es para empañarse —porfía Guillermo.

Pedro se encoge de hombros, se pone los lentes de sol y empieza a caminar.

Guillermo suspira y empieza a seguirlo. —Seguís estando loco.

—¡Es hermoso!

—Esto no es descansar.

—Relajate y disfrutalo, dale...

—Oia, es tan hermoso que somos los únicos pelotudos en kilómetros a la redonda.

—¿Y desde cuándo el gran Graziani sigue a la multitud?

—Hoy desearía hacerlo, querido.

Guillermo resbala y se balancea ligeramente antes de recuperar del todo el equilibrio. Hay hielo bajo la nieve, y la perspectiva de terminar de culo en el suelo o peor aún, con un yeso en alguna parte del cuerpo no le hace ninguna gracia. 

—Siempre lo supe.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que en el fondo sos un poquito sádico.

Pedro sonríe y se le marcan hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Muy, muy...

Guillermo lo mira y Pedro se larga a reír, pero le explica cómo tiene que poner los pies al caminar para no patinar. Dejan atrás el Bosque de Arrayanes y van hacia la Playa Moreno. Guillermo empieza secretamente a disfrutar de la caminata. El aire frío se siente maravillosamente bien en su piel caliente. El parque es precioso, un lugar que se le antoja extraño, amortiguado. Todo lo que puede oír es el sonido de sus pisadas, sus respiraciones, el canto de los pájaros. Es como si fueran los únicos seres humanos en ese mundo; no hay maldad, no hay intrusos. No hay ninguna razón para moverse como no sea por el placer del movimiento. Son nada más que él y Pedro, lado a lado. Puede ver el aliento de Pedro flotando en el aire.

A Pedro le hubiera gustado llegar hasta el Mirador del Lago Moreno, siente que puede seguir caminando al lado de Guille para siempre, pero no quiere tentar la suerte. Por hoy y por ser la primera caminata, se da por satisfecho.

—Volvamos. Vamos a comprar churros para el desayuno.

Pedro lo mira, y Guillermo desea que ojalá no tuviera puestos los lentes de sol.

—¡¿Qué, llenarnos de colesterol después de esto?!

—¡Ah, ‘llenarnos’... te tentaste! ¡Vos también querés! —. Guille tiene una vista lateral de la sonrisa de Pedro.

—Puede ser...

Para cuando desembocan en el sendero de ingreso, hay otros caminantes y corredores en el parque, desafiando la nieve. Reducen el paso. Guillermo ensaya una sonrisa con Pedro, respirando el aire frío, sintiéndose en forma y malditamente vivo.

—Te dije que te iba a gustar —Pedro encara para el auto, pero no resiste provocarlo un poco.

—No te hagas el vidente conmigo, chiquitín.

—Debería... —la voz de Pedro se interrumpe cuando se resbala en el camino.

Guillermo lo agarra de un brazo, de un tirón lo pone en posición vertical y lo estabiliza con la otra mano. —Tontito.

Pedro se ríe. Tiene las mejillas rojas por el frío, y hay escarcha en el borde de sus lentes de sol. Y Dios lo ayude, pero Guillermo quiere arrimarlo más cerca suyo. Más que nada en el mundo, quiere besarlo. Su mano aprieta el brazo de Pedro, pero escucha niños gritando y riendo, y se detiene. Pedro no se mueve.

—Si te llevo a comprar churros —le dice Pedro en voz baja— ¿me mirás así otra vez?

Guillermo no respira. Se siente expuesto.

Pedro se saca los lentes de sol. Sus ojos se estrechan un poco y la expresión de su cara es seria.

—¿Querés?

—Sí. —Su propia voz es apenas un susurro. Aparta la mirada, parpadea bajo la luz del sol.

Pedro se acerca más a él y le pone los lentes de sol. —Ya está. ¿Mejor?

Guillermo consigue asentir. Pedro se aparta.

—No te olvides. Me prometiste el desayuno. —Se vuelve hacia el auto, Guillermo lo sigue. Su corazón late más fuerte que si hubiera estado corriendo.

Pedro maneja por las calles cubiertas de nieve, en silencio. Es muy consciente de la presencia de Guillermo junto a él, de la postura de hombros encogidos, la cabeza contra el reposacabezas. Hablando sin palabras,

Guillermo piensa en que todo es una mala idea. Casi podría haber sido un sueño. Salvo que tiene puestos los lentes de sol de Pedro. _No te olvides_.

El deseo ha sido el impulso de un momento, una reacción al calor de la caminata. Es la ceguera de la nieve, la locura de la nieve. No es real. No puede serlo. No puede permitir que lo sea.

Pedro lo desea.

Locura. No hay futuro en eso. Y pone en riesgo la amistad...

No. Pero se acuerda de la risa de Pedro, más brillante que el sol. Sostenerlo, abrazarlo aunque solo sea por un momento fugaz como la nieve misma. Se siente él como un niño con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, esperando que la magia caiga del cielo.

Ninguno de los dos se acuerda de los churros cuando llegan a la cabaña. Pedro está tan callado como Guillermo mientras caminan hacia la puerta. ¿Segundos pensamientos? Pedro siempre fue sensible. Él entiende los peligros, tan bien como Guillermo. El estómago de Guillermo se encoge. Ellos son adultos, no niños.

Pedro se vuelve cuando Guillermo cierra la puerta. Inclina la cabeza señalando los lentes de sol.

—Esos son míos.

Guillermo se saca los lentes de sol y parpadea, ajustando sus pupilas al cambio de luz. Después estira la mano para alcanzárselos. Pedro se adelanta y pone las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Guillermo. —Quedate con los lentes. Pero estos...

Pedro lo besa. Y todos los temores de Guillermo se derriten en el calor de esa boca. Pone sus brazos alrededor de Pedro, lo atrae hacia él, y siente la respuesta en el cuerpo de Pedro.

Se besan hasta que Guillermo se obliga a apartarse, y al mirar a Pedro, lo que ve en sus ojos hace que se olvide de respirar otra vez.

—Ojo por ojo—. La voz de Pedro vacila, pero su mirada es firme.

—La mejor caminata de mi vida —dice Guillermo, y su boca lo busca otra vez.

_ **En algún momento de 2023...** _

El teléfono de Guillermo suena en el mismo momento en que sale al camino. Lo mira, ve que es Pedro y contesta. —Tranquilo, atendé cuando quieras, que total no pasa nada...

—¿Sabés que me dejaste 9 mensajes de voz?

—Y brillantes, cada uno de ellos.

—Estoy particularmente encariñado con ese en el que gritaste mi nombre. Me trajo de vuelta, me hizo recordar. Buenos recuerdos.

—¿Qué querés decir con “buenos recuerdos”? Todos son más que _buenos_, eso son. De todos modos ¿dónde estabas?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En casa.

—¿Cómo en casa?

—Bueno, en la cabaña, es casi lo mismo... ¿Por qué?

—Te necesito para buscar algo.

—¿Después que me abandonaste a mi suerte, con nieve por todas partes y una docena de churros fríos?

—Por lo menos no te estaba distrayendo...

—Muy generoso de tu parte. ¿Qué es lo que querés que busque?

—A mí.

—¿A vos...? ¿Qué pasa, Pedro?

—¡Por dios! ¡Qué suspicaz, Graziani! ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

—¿Dónde estás?

Pedro suspira.

—En el hospital.

Guillermo cuenta hasta diez y putea por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No importa...

—¿Qué?

—No te lo voy a decir mientras estés solo.

—Así de mal, ¿eh?

—Vení a buscarme. —Pedro desconecta la llamada.

—Pelotudo —explota Guillermo en voz alta. No le toma mucho tiempo llegar en taxi al hospital local. Pedro lo está esperando en el vestíbulo, en una silla de ruedas, con un par de muletas cruzadas sobre las rodillas, y un yeso recién estrenado en su pierna izquierda. Guillermo sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras se acerca.

—No te puedo dejar solo por un minuto, ¿eh?

—Eso es cierto. —Pedro se ilumina. —Así que esto es completamente tu culpa.

—Ya quisieras. ¿Cuál es el daño?

—Fractura de tobillo. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Guillermo se cruza de brazos. —¿Hay medicamentos? ¿Instrucciones? ¿Algo que quieras explicarme?

Pedro suspira.

—Me caí.

Guillermo levanta las cejas.

—Afuera. Por si querés saberlo —. Pedro suena irritado.

—No sos muy original, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Pedro le esquiva la mirada.

—No quería preocuparte.

—Tené en cuenta que yo soy el que te va a cuidar...

—Cabrón.

—Tontín.

—Está todo bien, la señora Gaiman llamó a una ambulancia.

—¿La señora Gaiman? Eso es a kilómetros del... —Guillermo deja de hablar y entrecierra los ojos—. ¡Pelotudo! Saliste a correr, ¿no es así?

Pedro tose.

—Es posible.

—Hay nieve ahí afuera, eso es nieve, eso es lo que es —Guillermo gesticula con una de sus manos.

—Sí, bueno... me trajo suerte una vez, ¿no? —La sonrisa de Pedro es reluciente.

Guillermo frunce el ceño.

—No pienses ni por un minuto que voy a caer en eso.

Pedro encoge los hombros, desalentado.

—O en eso —Guillermo camina hacia la parte posterior de la silla de ruedas y empuja a Pedro hacia la entrada.

—Vas a hacer que me las tenga que arreglar solo, ¿no es así?

—Sin piedad.

Guillermo abre la puerta del taxi y lo ayuda a levantarse de la silla. Pedro lo mira; los ojos entrecerrados por el sol.

—Fue mágico ahí afuera —dice, sonando un poco melancólico.

Guillermo sacude la cabeza. Entonces le pone los lentes de sol a Pedro y le da un beso rápido pero profundo.

—Todavía lo es, cielito.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> El [original](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com/2014/01/dias-by-alessa.html) de este trabajo se publicó el 14/01/2014, en [Acto de Fe Fanfiction](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com/), un lugar que nació como una red de contención para los desilusionados seguidores de Farsantes. El blog, sus creadoras, y mis otras hermanas de pluma, siempre serán especiales para mí.


End file.
